


Tinkering

by Hollowgayle



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: (I will populate this tag myself if I have to), F/F, Improper use (proper use?) of exo parts, Mara likes it on her throne, Oral Sex, Petra certainly doesn’t mind it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Bottom Petra Venj, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowgayle/pseuds/Hollowgayle
Summary: Petra returns with an interesting souvenir from the Tower. Mara rises to the challenge.





	Tinkering

**Author's Note:**

> I- Don’t have an excuse for this but if sexy exo mods used as strap-ons instead of being attached to exos isn’t your thing you should probably go. This was definitely Cayde’s idea, he’s only ever had Petra’s best interests at heart and is a 10/10 friend.

“See? And… It’s functional. I don’t think it’ll do much, until it’s linked in, but when I saw it, I thought of you. I thought you might like it. With a bit of tinkering, I’m sure it could work. The eutech lines up similarly to exo frames, from what I understand about them, and,”

Mara Sov cannot keep the faint curl from the corners of her lips; Petra’s enthusiasm (though muted) infectious. It is difficult to take her Wrath seriously, when Petra’s most recent acquisition from the Tower’s adult market is what has her so excited. She closes her eyes and reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose, before squinting at Petra, eyebrows lifted high.

“You mean to tell me you saw this,” she begins, and waves the exo part between them, earning the faintest blush of chagrin from Petra, “and thought of me?”

There is a long pause, a clearing of Petra’s throat,

“...Yes.”

Typical.

* * *

When she had imagined this, perhaps she hadn’t imagined  _ this _ exactly. She hadn’t imagined Amrita and Kazia standing guard outside the throne room. She hadn’t imagined them greeting her with broad grins and a conspiratorial glance. They knew more than she did; And all Petra knows is that her queen, her lover, had had a busy few nights in her lab. She could guess what for. But she couldn’t  _ imagine _ . Somehow, the two are different. There is a disconnect in her mind, between expectation and reality; Her footsteps echo in the great, open room. 

This is no run down, repurposed Ketch. It is a throne room befitting of the Sovs in all their glory, and, as ever, Petra feels small when she comes to a stop at the foot of the throne. Lowering herself to a knee,

“You asked for me, my lady?”

Mara Sov is silent, but Petra feels her eyes drilling holes into her shoulders. She swallows, and her lone eye flicks between the shine of her boots and the toe of Mara’s, the queen’s legs crossed as she lounges in her throne. She kneels there, frozen by nerves and duty to uphold.

“So I did,” Mara begins, and Petra immediately relaxes, knowing by her tone that her Queen is not angry, or disappointed. By the sound of things, this is not a formal audience. Petra drags her eye away from Mara’s boots, and lifts it to look at her lover as she continues. “I hope you appreciate the amount of time and effort it took to get your little souvenir functional.”

Petra’s lone eye dilates wildly as she realizes what Mara is saying. Her gaze drifts over her lover, and Petra wets her lips, biting them and breathing in deep before lifting two daring hands. They hesitate, before smoothing up Mara’s thighs, Petra still on her knees; Mara watches, and lets out a low, rumbling sound of approval as she uncrosses her legs, much to the Wrath’s relief. Beneath the regal combat skirt her queen wears, the difference is now obvious- But Petra wants to be sure. Peering up at Mara as her fingertips press into the other’s thighs and hips gently, she can feel the familiar straps.  _ Ah _ .

“May I - May I show you my appreciation, then?”

Mara smirks and rolls her eyes, and Petra feels her ears burn even as her queen nods slightly, lounging back in her throne. Petra thinks of Kazia and Amrita, standing loyal vigil outside the door. A hand smooths up over the bulge in Mara’s pants, and her queen’s hips twitch. “Petra,” she warns, and it is clear she is in no mood for teasing.

Her Wrath, of course, obliges. 

Mara has always been a tinkerer; Petra knows this, knows that every new piece of technology is a puzzle to her queen. That doesn’t make it any less breathtaking when Petra finally works the toy free from Mara’s pants, no easy task. 

_ Little _ souvenir. Petra has to resist the urge to roll her lone eye at her queen’s language; the shaft is segmented, gleaming metal, and warm, soft blue silicone that seems to  _ hum _ as Petra wraps her hand around its base. Mara grits her teeth and exhales sharply through her nose; Petra purrs, and gives a gentle squeeze, slowly stroking to the head and down again. She is sizing things up, but not for long as she dips her head down to take the tip between her lips for a brief moment. Mara hisses something unintelligible, and then fingers are carding through Petra’s hair; The Wrath closes her eye and lets out a soft groan, flicking her tongue along the toy’s slit and reveling in the few noises she gets.

Yes, Mara’s pleasure has always been a quiet thing. But now, with her Wrath between her legs and fireworks firing off behind her closed eyes, she finds it difficult. Her fingernails scrape none-too-gently along Petra’s scalp. 

“Petra,” She warns once more, the words almost a growl, “I didn’t work this out for you so you could tease.  _ Open _ .” The words are gritted out as the queen half opens one of her eyes to peer down at the woman between her legs, and Petra can’t help but grin before she does. She closes her eyes and braces her hand on Mara’s thigh; She takes all she can between her lips, tending to the rest with gentle strokes from her hand as she lets the Queen guide her motions. 

Petra knows she can do more. Mara does too, but seems to bide her time- Petra’s tongue flutters along the underside of the silicone and metal shaft, and she sucks in a sharp gasp through her nose as it twitches, eyes still closed. She doesn’t get to see Mara’s head lolling back against her throne, but she gets to hear it; The low, animal sound she makes, barely audible, and the way her fingers tighten their grip. The queen is slowly working her deeper, testing Petra’s limits until Petra feels the the button of her lover’s pants brush her nose.

“Swallow,” Mara growls, breathless, and Petra does. 

The sound that leaves the Queen is barely human, and her grip on Petra tightens, holding the wrath flush to her hips. Petra struggles for just a moment, deprived of air before she seems to relax, and Mara lets her pull back just enough to drag a ragged breath through her nose before urging her gently back down. Petra goes willingly. 

“Swallow,” she orders again, voice strained.

Petra’s throat bobs again as she swallows around her queen, the sound of a rumbling purr vibrating against her. She can feel the hum of the toy- She can hear Mara’s breathing, so ragged and sharp and low. And though she cannot breathe while Mara holds her like this, it isn’t her first concern. Her tongue flicks along the base of the shaft, blue eye closed; Mara opens her own to watch her, noises soft and breathy and strangled.

Petra feels  _ good _ . 

“Swallow,” Petra is so loyal, so dutiful, so does as she’s told -  Mara almost doesn’t notice the way she’s begun to tug back against the grip on her hair, so delirious with pleasure that it is a second thought. The queen’s hips twitch and her thighs fall open, Mara pressing her head against the back of her throne as she pants, growing steadily more desperate. “Swallow,” she whispers hoarsely, and her voice rises in pitch- “Petra,  _ gods _ , swallow it-”

-And Petra does. She feels the toy twitch once, twice, and then Mara is spilling down her throat, warm and wet and hot. The queen lets out a snarl, holding her down at the base of the toy; Petra can’t groan- She can’t even breathe, lungs burning - And once she’s sure the toy is spent she wrenches herself off of it, gasping for air as her heart hammers away in her chest. She grins up at Mara, blue eye hazy and mouth tasting like vanilla.

“Show me,” Mara breathes when she finally comes down from her high, and Petra swallows the very last bit before opening her mouth as she’s told. “Good girl,” the queen breathes, out of breath and too spent to smile. She doesn’t have to. Petra knows.

As she wipes clean the toy with her combat skirt and and scales the queen’s body to rest her hands on her thighs and stand up between her legs, Petra presses a brief kiss to Mara’s lips before tucking the toy back into the queen’s pants. “New favorite?” She whispers, and Mara shoots her a glare.

“New favorite,” she replies, enjoying the affection for a moment before nudging Petra off her. “Now let's get you cleaned up. Unlike  _ someone _ , I have audiences to attend to.”


End file.
